One Girl Revolution
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: Just in time for Mexico's Bicentennial! Alfred is given the task to check on the nation south of the border. America/MexicoOC


_I can't believe I got this done in four days..._

_So yes! Mexico's 200th birthday is coming up, and we celebrated it in high style in Chicago! Of course, the ACTUAL independence day is September 16th, but the parade was set for Sunday. With a lack of Mexico-Amor in APH (grr), I had to create an OC. _

_I still can't believe how fast I finished this..._

* * *

He ran a gloved hand through his blond locks, his other hand frozen in mid-air as it approached her door.

"Fuck..."

Alfred had no idea how he had gotten into such a mess. The World Conference had been filled with the usual chaos. And through it all, the Mexican nation, Teresa Hidalgo, cradled her head in her hands. Dark circles had settled beneath her large brown eyes. Suddenly, in the middle of Arthur's usual tirade, she had jumped from her chair and quickly left the room, clutching her side.

Looks of disapproval were aimed at her back, and Ludwig was the first to observe, "That's the eighth conference she's run out of."

Arthur nodded in agreement and turned to face Alfred, saying, "It's up to you to do something about it, Alfred."

The American blanched, glaring at his former sovereign. "Why doesn't Antonio go talk to her?" Alfred aimed an accusing blue glare at Spain. "You're her older brother, aren't you?"

Antonio looked away, a distant look in his eyes. He murmured softly, "Teresa and I have grown…too far apart. Besides, you're the one who is, at present, closest to her."

Everyone else seemed to agree, so Alfred was saddled with the job of dealing with Teresa, who seemed to be as old as China, but had lately returned to the mindset of an unruly child.

He could remember those early days of childhood, watching Teresa greet the sun and moon with her people. The children of the Gods. Later on, Antonio had appeared, adopting Teresa as his younger sister and changing the way she looked completely. Alfred had not known that he would go through the same thing with Arthur.

He nearly jumped as the door suddenly opened, revealing a sick young woman with light brown skin that had grown pale. Dark brown wavy locks hung down her back, untamable despite anything Antonio tried. Putting aside her ravaged face, Teresa still looked beautiful in a white camisole and flowing green skirt.

Her full lips, always a shade darker than her skin, formed a wry smirk, fully understanding Alfred's presence. "I know, I know. The others sent you to tell me that I'm being a disturbance."

Alfred gazed at her apologetic eyes, feeling warm all of a sudden. He replied, "Uh…they were just wondering if you were doing okay. You don't say much at the Conferences." Teresa gestured for him to enter, shutting the door behind him. He heard her say, "They don't listen to _everyone's_ problems, Alfredo."

The American sat next to her on her bed, glancing at the beautifully embroidered flowers on her pillowcases. Quietly, he wrapped her hand in his large, gloved one and whispered, "I listen." His thumb traced the soft skin of her hand. They were hands that could work the earth, create art, handle a weapon effectively, and love without shame.

She met his gaze, tears brimming in her eyes. "Do you really? Do you know what it's like to watch your people kill each other? To hear them pray for miracles and receive a bullet to the head? To see them work themselves to death and get nothing in return?" Her tears escaped, trailing down her pale cheeks as her shoulders trembled.

Alfred gently wrapped one arm around her thin frame, bringing her closer to him. She tried shoving him, surprising him with her strength, but stopped once his lips reached her forehead. His other arm wrapped around her, and she encircled his waist as well.

He let Teresa sob into his bomber jacket as he whispered into her hair, "I do know, Teresa. You don't know how many people I hear pray for you every day. They miss you and your beauty so much. And…I see my own people go through that hell too…Poverty, death, and hate. But I know that out there, few as they may be…I have people that believe in me. It's what keeps me going."

He gently brought her face up to his, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She pressed her lips closer to his, her hands exploring his clothed torso with light, feathery touches.

Teresa pulled away, trying to catch her breath and leaning on Alfred. He sensed how exhausted she was, holding her against him lovingly, willing some of his strength into her.

She whispered breathlessly, "_Mi amor…Mi heroe_…Why do you and I argue so much?"

Alfred chuckled, stroking her thick locks with caring fingers. He answered, "Because I'm the hero and…you're your own hero."

It was true. Teresa had achieved freedom from her powerful brother, and fought off Francis's advances. She was a one-woman rebellion, providing for and fighting alongside her people. She sang of freedom and heroes. Of God, Heaven, and all things Holy.

He heard Teresa's light laughter. She raised her face again and dabbed at her eyes, her old resolve appearing again. She had the face of a lover in the darkness, revealed by moonlight. She fingered the medallion hanging from her neck, bearing the image of a woman in colorful robes surrounded in a halo of light.

Alfred lay back on the bed, taking his glasses off. "Why do the Mexicans like that Virgin of Guani…Guana…"

"Guadalupe?" Teresa's eyes glittered amazingly as she answered, "We like her because she performs the most miracles. Like now, for instance…" The young man watched her hover over him, a smile gracing her lovely face, though to him, the image was blurry but no less breathtaking. He took off his gloves and lifted his hands to touch the skin of her small waist. Her hair was a veil covering them both as he pulled her down to take her lips for his own.

He whispered breathily, "Happy birthday…"

Her soft response was, "You remembered?"

"How can I forget? There's a parade going on for you in Chicago!"

"Will you give me Texas, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, California, and Arizona back?"

"..."

* * *

_And THERE. I probably made Alfred a little more sensible than he really is..._

**_MEANWHILE: _**

_**Antonio**: MY LITTLE SISTER IS BEING CORRUPTED!_

_**Francis**: _Merde_! The American beat me to her!_


End file.
